


Tell The Truth

by squiggid



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom!Kokichi, Choking, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Foot Jobs, Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Handcuffs, Kokichi Lives, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Sure If Kokichi Counts As A Shota But I'll Tag It Anyway, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Top!Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggid/pseuds/squiggid
Summary: “I wish I could lie to you,” Kokichi confesses in a harsh whisper. “But I just can’t. You see through all my lies anyway.”“Why do you want to lie to me?” I ask.Kokichi winces. “‘cause it’s fucking terrifying not to.”
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

The first step to a case is investigating. It’s important to gather data with an unbiased mindset so that I have a clear head when putting all the pieces together.

That’s the thought I have when I sweep through the halls at night. I’ve already met everyone and filed away information on them all, but I should memorize this place we’re trapped in, too. After we all tried and failed to escape through the underground passageway, it’s probably unlikely that there’s a simple way out of here, but maybe I’ll find some kind of clue within these walls that trap us.

My hand reaches out for a slightly opened door when I hear a soft voice inside the classroom.

“Oh, yeah, baby, can you go a little more?”

I pause. I thought I saw everyone heading to the dormitory, but maybe someone else also had the idea to stay in the building. But who?

Carefully and quietly, I peek through the doorway to see a boy with a stylish, green haircut sitting in a chair. Between his legs, kneeling with his hands tied behind his back, is a smaller boy with a black and white checkered scarf around his neck.

Rantaro groans. “You look so good like this. So cute with my cock in your mouth.”

Kokichi grunts in response, muffled with the flesh in his mouth. Rantaro must interpret the noise as one of pleasure, because he runs his hand through Kokichi’s hair and then grabs a handful of it from the back.

“You like that?” he asks, voice low. “You like sucking cock?”

Again, Kokichi grunts, but this time it seems to be more clearly out of agreement. Slowly, he begins to bob his head in and out on Rantaro’s cock.

Rantaro lets out a shaky breath. “You’re good at this, aren’t you, you little slut?”

Kokichi’s eyes flutter closed. Drool starts to drip from the corner of his lips, dripping down between his knees as he continues to bob. Their breaths are loud—Kokichi’s from his nose, and Rantaro’s shaking out from his mouth.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s this? What’s happening? Rantaro and Kokichi? Haven’t they sort-of just met? Why are they doing this in a classroom where someone could see them? Why is Rantaro being so rude, and more importantly, why does Kokichi look like he likes it?

It might be out of pure confusion that I keep watching.

Rantaro grabs Kokichi’s head with both his hands and starts to more deliberately guide Kokichi’s head onto his cock now. Only a surprised whimper and a gagging sound comes from the smaller boy as any sign of resistance.

“Don’t fuck with me, I know you can take it,” Rantaro growls. “You’re a filthy whore, and you know it.”

Rantaro’s hands are no longer just guiding—they’re slamming Kokichi’s head onto him. Behind Kokichi’s back, his hands pull against the binds. It would be an alarming sight if it weren’t for the growing bulge in between Kokichi’s own legs.

I suppose it is still alarming, either way.

Rantaro’s breaths grow increasingly more haggard, becoming more like low growls. I can tell from just how loud and low he breathes and how fast his hands are forcing Kokichi’s head back and forth that he’s close. There are tears in Kokichi’s eyes now as he’s man-handled so roughly, but his eyes are swimming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

When Rantaro finally comes, Kokichi squeezes his eyes shut. A tear falls down his cheek and joins a dribble of cum spilling from his mouth.

Rantaro pulls his cock out of the smaller boy’s mouth and then slides one hand from the back of Kokichi’s head to his cheek.

“Let me see it,” Rantaro demands, swiping his thumb at the corner of Kokichi’s lips.

Obediently, Kokichi opens his mouth to reveal a pool of translucent liquid.

“Swallow it,” Rantaro commands.

As instructed, Kokichi swallows, sucking on Rantaro’s thumb a little bit in the process. It reminds me a little bit of a baby sucking his thumb.

“You’re such a good boy,” Rantaro praises. His voice is a purr now, so different from the hiss it was before when he was saying such nasty remarks.

Kokichi lets Rantaro’s thumb fall out of his mouth.

“Can I come?” Kokichi asks. His desperation is clear from his tone.

Rantaro smirks. “I don’t know, can you?”

He reaches forward and peels down Kokichi’s pants, freeing a small but clearly hard length already dripping with pre-come. Rather than reaching for the obvious object of interest, Rantaro leans down further to take off his own shoes and socks.

My eyebrows furrow. What is he planning to do?

Leaning back in his chair, Rantaro lifts his feet and then places them around Kokichi’s cock. All he’s doing is rubbing them back and forth on the engorged member, but Kokichi still whimpers with pleasure.

“You’re so dirty,” Rantaro snickers. “Just from my feet, huh?”

Kokichi answers with only a moan. His mouth drops open, and his hips start moving against Rantaro’s feet.

“You’ll do anything for a little attention, won’t you?” Rantaro sneers. “Pathetic.”

Instead of recoiling at the insult, Kokichi lets out of a shaky whine.

“D-daddy, I want to come,” Kokichi whimpers.

“Aww, the little brat wants to come?” Rantaro coos. “Beg for it.”

The look Kokichi gives Rantaro is dripping with pleasure and desperation.

“P-please,” Kokichi pleads. “Please, may I come?”

Rantaro’s eyes darken and his voice is low when he commands, “Come for me.”

With a shuddering cry, liquid shoots out of Kokichi’s cock. I can only see a second of it before Kokichi’s head falls forward between Rantaro’s legs with all the energy seemingly seeping out of his body.

I understand how he feels. I was only watching, and I also feel exhausted.

After a moment, Kokichi stands up on shaky legs and then turns around.

“Can you untie me?” he asks. His voice is quiet and tired.

“Of course,” Rantaro says.

His voice is soft and smooth now, complete devoid of its previous venom. Rantaro’s fingers are so gentle as he unties Kokichi and then strokes those bruised wrists lovingly.

Kokichi turns back around and then climbs on Rantaro’s lap.

“Did I do good, daddy?” Kokichi asks.

“So good, baby,” Rantaro murmurs.

Kokichi hums in pleasure as Rantaro presses soft kisses to the side of Kokichi’s neck.

Finally, I pull away from the classroom and start to tip-toe back to my room.

I’m still not really sure what I saw. I don’t understand why Kokichi seemed to like such obvious abuse, and I definitely don’t understand how quickly Rantaro switched from being so frighteningly sadistic to being so soft and loving. But maybe that kindness at the end is necessary for this kind of activity to work. Maybe that’s what makes all the abuse worth it for Kokichi, like a relief of warmth after a harsh cold.

What confuses me most of all is why I stayed and watched the whole thing. And why my own pants feel tight.

Well. Maybe I shouldn’t think about it too hard. There are tons of things in this world that I still don’t really understand. What’s important is that somehow, despite this crazy, awful situation we’ve found ourselves in, those two were able to find each other. It must be hard to find someone with whom you can do something like that. Or maybe this crazy, awful situation is why they’re doing something like that at all.

In any case, I’m glad they found each other. 

—

That moment of positivity is short-lived, it seems.

The next day, Rantaro is on the floor of the library with blood gushing out of his head. A surprised expression is glued to his face as people enter the room one by one.

Everyone has a look of shock and horror on their face, but Kokichi looks more disappointed than anything.

“No, not my Rantaro,” he whines with a pout on his face.

After doing something so intimate with Rantaro, I would have expected Kokichi to be more heartbroken. Maybe I was wrong: maybe trust and intimacy aren’t important in that kind of relationship. Or maybe something just isn’t right with Kokichi—I still can’t really figure him out.

But I have more important things to think about right now. Namely, trying to figure out who killed Rantaro and also calming down a shaking Kaede next to me.

—

My head is full of painful memories, and my heart is heavy with regret when I answer the knock at my door.

“So, you’re like a cop, huh?”

I blink down at Kokichi’s look of pure interest. I could be thinking about how uneasy this guy makes me feel, especially since I can’t really tell if he actually wants to work together to get out of this place or not, but instead I’m just stuck on his words.

“I’m not a cop,” I answer.

“The ‘Ultimate Detective?’” he replies with a skeptical raised eyebrow.

I scoff. “Hardly. I’m more like an apprentice.”

The Ultimate Detective would have figured out sooner there is no mastermind among us, before Kaede committed murder, before she was so cruelly executed before our very eyes.

I expect Kokichi to throw some nasty remarks at me—I deserve it, really—but instead, he just frowns in thought and looks me up and down.

“Hmm, I think you have what it takes,” he thinks aloud.

Praise is the last thing I expected, not only after that spectacular failure of detective work, but also from a liar like him.

“Oh, thank you,” I say, a bit awkwardly, admittedly.

“I mean, with Rantaro dead, you’ll have to do, anyway,” Kokichi returns with a roll of his eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Kokichi steps forward, forcing me to walk backward into my room. The door closes behind him.

“Haven’t you at least cuffed someone?” Kokichi asks.

I shake my head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Ugh, what a hassle,” Kokichi sighs. “Fine, fine, I’ll teach you.”

“Teach me what?”

“Quit playing dumb, Shuichi. I know you saw us that night.”

I pause. That night? I saw him… and…

Oh. Right.

I’d completely forgotten about that, what with the trial and all. Kokichi on his knees between Rantaro’s legs. Kokichi crying out in pleasure as Rantaro’s feet rubbed against his swollen cock.

“Couldn’t keep your eyes away, from the looks of it,” Kokichi says with a smirk. “I know you liked what you saw.”

“I…”

The back of my legs hit my bed, and the combination of that unexpected collision, the unsettling situation, and Kokichi’s advancement toward me causes me to tumble backward onto my bed. Kokichi climbs up and hops onto my lap with ease.

“Did you want me to suck you off instead?” Kokichi asks in a teasing voice. “Is that why you watched until I came?”

“N-no, I—”

“Oh? You don’t want to me to suck you off?”

Kokichi frowns into a pout. Sure, it could very well be just an act—knowing Kokichi, it probably is—but maybe this is way of mourning his friend. A troublesome liar like him must have feelings, too, right?

I place my hands on his waist. “I can… try my best.”

His pout shifts into a grin. He leans forward and touches my chin with one finger.

“You don’t need to do anything, daddy,” he purrs. “I can do all the work, at least this first time. Gotta break you in, you know?”

Break me in? First time?

What have I signed up for?

Kokichi shuffles down to the base of the bed so that he kneels above my crotch. As he’s unfastening my belt, I realize, with shame, this is the first time I’ve ever been in this situation. I hope I’m not too obvious about it.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Kokichi says casually.

Well. So much for that.

“Um. Yeah,” I mumble.

“Aww, it’s OK,” Kokichi reassures. “After I’m through with you, you’ll be the king of kings.”

I highly doubt that. I’ve never really been much of a powerful authority figure.

I don’t have much time to think about that, though, because Kokichi pulls down my pants to my knees. He palms the bulge underneath my underpants a bit before slipping off my underwear, too.

Taking my member in his hand, Kokichi comments, “You have a pretty cock.”

“Th-thanks,” I stutter.

“It’d be prettier if it was harder, though.”

With a smirk, he leans down. He drags his tongue up from the base of my length to the tip. In response, my cock twitches once.

“That’s better,” Kokichi thinks aloud. “I was starting to get worried.”

“Worried… about what?”

Kokichi frowns. “That you don’t think I’m cute.”

Cute? Do I think he’s cute?

He looks like a little kid. It’s hard to believe we’re in the same year in high school. It’s not just that he’s short and has a boyish face—it’s also his mannerisms, the way his eyes light up sometimes, how obvious he likes to just have fun.

I guess he’s cute. In a little kid way.

I don’t really want to think about it too much when he finally does take my cock in his mouth.

The sensation is like something I’ve never felt before. The wet flesh of the inside of his mouth presses up against all sides of my cock—way, way better than my own hand has ever felt down there. Overwhelmed and caught off guard, I let out a startled noise and then rest my head back against the mattress with my eyes closed.

Apparently, that was the wrong reaction. Suddenly, the wetness is gone.

“Where are you looking, daddy?” Kokichi says, voice low. “I’m right here.”

Blinking, I look down again. Kokichi’s mouth pulls from a pout into a triumphant smirk.

Maintaining a steady gaze with me, he lowers his head again and slips my cock back in his mouth. Even with his mouth occupied, I can tell he’s grinning somehow. Maybe it’s the way his eyes are shining like when he’s playing around and confusing everyone around him.

Oh, that’s it, isn’t it? He likes the attention. That’s why he causes trouble all the time—and why he’s always so loud about it, too. That’s why he called for my attention when I closed my eyes. That’s why he won’t ever break his gaze with me to make sure that I’m watching his every bob, every swipe of his tongue across the head of my cock, every pump of his fist just under his mouth.

I’ve never done this before, but even I can tell that he knows what he’s doing.

I have to admit—this isn’t really something I do often. It’s just not really something I’m too interested in. But because of that neglect, my body has some pent-up tension. I know it’s way too early, and knowing Kokichi, he’ll probably make fun of me for it, so I try my hardest to push down the rising energy inside of me.

It’s too obvious, though, to someone who is so clearly experienced. With something like anger flashing past his eyes, Kokichi pulls back.

“No, you can’t come yet,” Kokichi demands, his voice breathless. “That’s not fair. I’ve barely gotten anything out of this.”

He’s right. It’s not fair. This has all been unjustly one-sided. But what should I do?

I swallow in hesitation. “I… I’ve never done this before, but… I can give it a try.”

For some reason, Kokichi has a look of disgust on his face.

“What? Ew, no. I don’t want that,” he says.

“Then… what do you want?”

He takes my hand and places it on top of his head.

“This can be a stepping stone,” he explains. “Later, we can upgrade, but this should be easy enough for a virgin to handle.”

He definitely threw that last part in there just to be mean. It’s good to remember that, despite the unfamiliar situation, Kokichi is still Kokichi.

The same Kokichi who looked like he enjoyed having his mouth abused by Rantaro.

I lick my lips. I saw what they did. I know what he likes. But that kind of aggression is so out of character for me. I can barely handle a glare across the room from a stranger—how am I supposed to be able to yank Kokichi around by his hair?

_Stop running away._

I gulp. Yeah. That’s right. This is me, Shuichi Saihara, once again running away from something I know I need to do. Someone’s counting on me, and I shouldn’t let them down.

I’ve done enough of that already.

Hesitantly, I dig my fingers in Kokichi’s hair and then twist them around to lock them against Kokichi’s scalp.

“There you go,” Kokichi praises with a smirk. “Not so hard to figure out, huh, Ultimate Detective?”

He takes my wet cock in his mouth again, and I let out a ragged breath at the already-familiar feeling of the fleshy insides of his mouth. Kokichi’s purple eyes are locked on me again, but this time instead of basking on the attention, he just stares at me expectantly. He doesn’t even bob his head this time; just waits for me to move my hand.

Right. Right. I can do this.

Licking my lips, I tentatively pull Kokichi’s head up and then push him down onto me. Finally, Kokichi’s eyes are no longer just staring at me; they melt into pleasure, and he makes a pleased noise around my cock that reverberates throughout my body.

I guess I’ve always been easily receptive to encouragement. The noises he makes are enough for me to keep going with a little more confidence now.

Slowly, I start to quicken my pace. Having this kind of control feels a little more like when I’m alone with just my hand, but again, it’s way different. I don’t know if it’s specifically Kokichi’s mouth and whatever he’s doing to make sure his teeth aren’t gnawing at my skin, or if just anyone feels as good as this, but I don’t ever want to go back to just using my hand again.

It feels so, so good, and in my overzealousness, I almost don’t even realize how fast I’m pulling Kokichi back and forth, how hard I’m tugging at his hair now. I probably could have really hurt the poor guy if he hadn’t made a gagging noise and tensed up in my hand.

Startled, I immediately loosen my grip on Kokichi’s hair.

“Ah, s-sorry, Kokichi—”

Kokichi grunts again, but this time he sounds more frustrated than anything. With a heavy hand, he slaps my hand down to his head and then moves deliberately against my cock now.

Oh. Yeah. Right. He wants this. He likes this. Rantaro grabbed him way harder than I’m grabbing him. To me, that gagging noise he made means that I messed up and I should stop. To him, it means I’m doing something right, and I should keep going.

But how do I know when I’ve gone too far? He has to have some kind of limit, doesn’t he?

He answers my question with some readjusting of his hands. With one hand holding himself up on my hip, Kokichi reaches into his own pants with his other hand. It’s hard to see from my angle, but at least from how fast his arm is moving, I can tell that what we’re doing now is good for him.

That’s all the encouragement I need.

With gritted teeth, I wrap my fingers more tightly around Kokichi’s hair and tug him harder back and forth between my legs. He makes more noises now as he gags on me, but now that I know that those noises are good, I don’t let up. In fact, I pull harder and faster. Knowing that I’m making him feel good is its own kind of arousal, and that mixed with the incredible sensation of his wet flesh pressed against my engorged member quickly brings me to my climax.

The noise that comes out of Kokichi when I come into his mouth is different from the noises he made before: it’s higher, louder, and more startled. Blinking twice hard, he swallows down my come, still with his lips wrapped around my cock, over and over as I release into his mouth.

I didn’t know I could come so much.

Finally, I finish, and he drops his head heavily against the inside of my hip.

“Whew, you came a lot.” Kokichi grins. “You liked it that much, huh?”

I’m scared to answer that question.

In my hesitation, my hand tenses up, but with it still being tied in Kokichi’s hair, I inadvertently pull his head back. Before I can apologize, though, Kokichi grits his teeth.

“Oh, yeah, just like that, daddy,” he groans.

His hand is moving fast underneath his body. With his mouth no longer occupied, it’s easier to gauge how Kokichi feels through his expressions: the squeezed-shut eyes, his teeth biting his bottom lip, the mewls coming out of his mouth.

“Harder,” he demands.

I do as I’m told. I know he likes to be the one to be given orders, but for now, he can tell me how to best please him.

Whenever I came in the past, I was always so withdrawn about it. I would curl up on my side, head tucked into my chest, and I’d try to make as little sound as possible, partly so that others wouldn’t hear me, but partly out of my own embarrassment.

Kokichi is different, though. His mouth drops open, his face slackens, and he lets out a loud moan as something wet hits my legs. There isn’t an ounce of shame on his face.

As embarrassing as that is, there is something impressive about it, too.

After a few breaths, Kokichi peels his eyes open, one by one, and then smiles at me.

“You OK, daddy?” he asks, breathless.

“Yeah, are you OK?” I reply.

“Mmhmm.”

Kokichi climbs up onto my lap and then touches his finger to my chin.

“Did you have fun?” he asks.

I hesitate. “Fun” wouldn’t be the first word I’d use to describe this, but…

“You don’t have to answer that.” Kokichi winks. “I know you had fun.”

Well.

Yeah.

He leans down and takes my mouth in his. We’ve already done something way more passionate than a kiss, but somehow, this seems more intimate. This close to each other, I can smell Kokichi, hear his breaths from his nose, feel his eyelashes fluttering against mine.

When he leans back, he has something of a satisfied look on his face.

“Welp, I’m off,” he chirps, hopping off my body and pulling up his pants.

I barely get my own pants up before Kokichi pulls open my bedroom door.

“Let’s play again later!” he calls out, loud enough for anyone to hear, if they’re still up.

Before I can stutter out a response, he sticks his tongue out and closes my door.

Later. Right. He said that he was going to break me in.

I’m already exhausted, but I’m even more exhausted just thinking about what’s to come.


	2. Chapter 2

After Kokichi so brazenly announced outside of my dorm last night that we had “played,” I expect a few raised eyebrows when I step into the dining hall the next morning. Instead, I see Kokichi sitting on Kirumi’s lap with a bowl of cereal on the table in front of him.

“Ahhhh,” Kokichi says, opening his mouth expectantly.

On cue, Kirumi guides a spoonful of cereal to Kokichi’s mouth, but not before zooming it around like an airplane.

“What’s… going on here?” I ask to whoever’s nearest to me.

Kaito sighs. “Who knows? Kokichi asked Kirumi to be his ‘mommy.’ I guess it makes sense, what with her being the Ultimate Maid, and all, but still… kid’s gotta act his age, don’t you think?”

It is a little weird to see a high schooler being fed like a child, but it’s not so weird when you take into account that it’s Kokichi we’re talking about. Kokichi with his short height, his bright smile, and that endless charisma of his.

Finally, Kokichi notices me. He raises his eyebrows and turns to me, but that only results in some milk to dribble out of the corner of his mouth.

That mouth. Three times now, I’ve seen something white come out his mouth.

I swallow hard and turn away from the sight. In my periphery, I can see his smirk.

Nobody mentions anything to me about Kokichi, so I guess nobody heard him last night. Or if they did, they’re choosing not to say anything. I appreciate the privacy.

When we all go our separate ways, Kokichi pulls Kirumi by the hand like a kid pulling along his mother. Really, the guy seems to just like having fun and pulling people along with his schemes, especially the ones who are more inclined to just go along with whatever’s happening.

No, that can’t be it. That’s not the type of power dynamic he had with Rantaro, at least. There, it looked like Rantaro was calling the shots.

And he’s expecting that out of me.

I only hope I can live up to his expectations.

—

For some reason, it feels different to see Kokichi pulling Gonta along with him than it did to see him with Kirumi the previous day.

“Come with me,” Kokichi demands.

“But why Gonta?” Gonta probes in that genuine, open way of his.

“Because I need you.”

It’s not just the vagueness of Kokichi’s words right after his suggestion for us to exchange motive videos that bugs me. It’s also the words themselves.

Gonta is a big guy. He has strength, that’s for sure. He’s someone who could give Kokichi what he wants, with those big hands and that animalistic side that could go feral.

I feel so small next to him. So weak and powerless.

“Are you jealous?”

I blink. Kokichi grins at me.

“Are you scared I’ll run off with big daddy Gonta?” Kokichi continues, leaning in closer to me. “You think I’ll get tired of you, Mr. Ultimate Detective Apprentice?”

I gulp. Am I jealous? Do I even have a right to be jealous? It’s not like Kokichi ever said this would be an exclusive relationship.

“Give me some credit, will you?” Kokichi rolls his eyes. “I know I’m a slut, but I’m not about to fuck an animal.”

Behind him, Gonta stares down at the grass, eyes searching for a bug. He is sort of like an animal. A big, huge animal that could snap me in half in a second.

“Besides…” Kokichi drags a finger up my chin. “I still have plans for you.”

It really shouldn’t feel this good to be reassured like this. It really shouldn’t feel good to have Kokichi’s attention, especially with such ominous words.

But it feels good to be wanted.

—

Maybe we all should have listened to Kokichi after all. Maybe we should have gathered together and watched all of our motive videos just to get everything on the table. If we’d done that, maybe Ryoma wouldn’t have had to die the way he did.

Standing in Ryoma’s Research Lab feels like I’m trespassing, even if he’s already dead. After putting together some clues, I’ve already figured out—or surmised, I guess, it’s only a theory—that he was killed here, in this dirty, cold bathroom.

“I can’t believe he was holding out on us like this.”

I turn. Out of everyone, I was expecting Kaito to find me, but instead I see a short boy with purple hair and a scowl on his face.

Kokichi walks past me, reaches up, and then hooks his finger around a pair of handcuffs on the wall.

“The Ultimate Prisoner, huh?” Kokichi comments. “Wish we’d known sooner. Then I could have gotten my hands on one of these.”

He holds out the handcuffs wide between his hands. They look uncomfortable and painful, to say the least.

But I guess that’s what Kokichi likes. When I first saw him, his hands were bound behind his back with a belt (Rantaro’s, maybe?). Would he have liked handcuffs better? Are they more comfortable? Does he want to be more comfortable?

Kokichi pushes the cuffs to my chest.

“Cuff me,” he commands.

I pause. “What?”

“I said, cuff me.” Kokichi lifts his hands. “Officer.”

Officer. Right. I’m the Ultimate Detective. But even so…

“I can’t do that,” I confess.

Something dark flashes through Kokichi’s eyes. Grabbing a handful of my shirt, he shoves me against the door of a bathroom stall.

“What do you want me to do, do you want me to beg?” Kokichi snarls, voice raising.

His small hands scramble up my chest, tugging me down. When his mouth meets mine, it’s completely different from the chaste kiss he gave me the first time: his mouth feels like it’s trying to eat me alive, all messy lips, teeth, and tongue.

“Please, daddy,” he begs with his voice high and desperate. “Please cuff me. I want you so bad.”

Am I really so simple? Is that really all it takes for me to do what he wants me to do, to break away from the kiss and clumsily secure the handcuffs around his wrists?

It really does feel so good to be wanted.

My eyes drop from Kokichi’s bound wrists to a little further down. All I’ve done is kissed him and clasped handcuffs around him, but already there’s a bulge in his pants.

Kokichi lifts his arms to give me a better view. “Like what you see?”

I swallow. I guess there’s a bulge in my pants, too.

He lifts his arms and then loops them around my neck, pulling me forward again. His lips are on mine the entire time as he walks backward until his back hits the bathroom window.

“What do you want me to do?” I breathe against his mouth.

He grins. “First, take off my pants.”

I do so. I’m face-to-face with his cock: small and bouncing in excitement, just like him.

“I thought you didn’t like this,” I say, remembering our conversation the other day.

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Kokichi clarifies. “I just didn’t want it then, and I don’t want it now.”

“Then what do you want?”

He hops up onto the windowsill and kicks out a foot to balance against the sink. Then, with a wiggle of his hips, he lifts his other leg to reveal his pink, puckered hole.

Whoa, whoa, this is moving fast.

“Don’t get too excited,” Kokichi responds to my obvious surprise. “I’m not letting you go all the way. Not yet, at least.”

“Then what are you letting me do?”

“Just show me some love, dammit. Is that so much to ask for around here?”

Love. He wants love. He’s exposing the most shameful part of his body to me as an offering for love.

Despite the absurdity of the situation, the notion is endearingly romantic. I’m not so sure how I can show him some love, but a kiss is probably a good place to start.

Kokichi moans against my mouth. His lips are soft and smooth today, and the kiss could be as romantic as his words are if it weren’t for his teasing tongue. He’s always one for teases, isn’t he? It’s hard to resist him when he plays around like this.

But no, this isn’t the kind of kiss he likes, is it? He likes it rougher than this. I reach around his body and claw at his scalp. With a handful of his hair in my hand, I tug down hard.

Kokichi lets out a laugh as his head hits the window. “Ooh, he’s learning!”

I am. I won’t back down this time.

“Very good,” Kokichi praises. “But use your hands for something different this time.”

What?

I lean back to see his disappointed pout.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Kokichi grumbles.

I’m about to look around for clues when he lifts his legs again. Between us, his cock nods up and down.

A wave of shame and embarrassment overcomes me. Of course, of course, he should be pleasured, too. After he touched me the way he did last night, it’s only fair he’d want the same.

With somewhat of a clammy, fumbling hand (yeah, I’m nervous, how could I not be?), I wrap my fingers around his cock and start to stroke. He giggles and squirms like he’s being tickled.

“Nee-hee, close, but not there,” Kokichi squeaks, sticking his tongue out.

“Not here?” I repeat. “But then…?”

“Lower.”

Lower? But lower would be…

My eyes widen at the realization.

“A-are you sure?” I stutter.

Again, that annoyance flashes through Kokichi’s eyes. Swiftly, he raises his bound wrists and pushes the cool metal of the handcuffs to my neck.

“I swear to god, if I could, I would strangle you right now,” he bites. “Fucking finger me, damn it.”

A threat from the Ultimate Supreme Leader is scary enough without something pressed against my neck. With that same clammy hand, I reach down and brush against the tight, exposed hole.

At that one touch, Kokichi’s murderous gaze disappears. His face immediately softens, and he lets out a hot breath against my neck. Experimentally, I press against the wrinkled skin there again only for a shudder to rush through Kokichi’s little body.

“Oh, you’re a tease, aren’t you?” Kokichi says in a desperate breath. “Really like making me beg for it, huh?”

Again, I press against his hole. Again, he shivers, but this time a whimper escapes his mouth.

“Didn’t think you could be so mean,” Kokichi says with a breathy laugh.

“Does this really feel good?” I wonder aloud.

“It’d feel better if you actually fucking go in.”

In my fascination for his responses, I curl my finger inside of the hole.

A strained whine falls out of Kokichi’s mouth. His shoulders curl in in pleasure, and his foot on the sink squirms to adjust his body onto my finger. He clearly wants more of me inside of him, so I do my best to help, wiggling my finger deeper inside his hole.

When I’m all the way in, I can see Kokichi’s shoulders trembling, but more than that, I can _feel_ his body trembling from the inside. This is a different kind of fleshy wetness than his mouth felt before—it’s tight and it’s _hot_ , in all senses of the word.

“Are you just gonna sit there inside me like dead weight?” Kokichi says. It sounds like a demand, but his voice is too breathless for it to be intimidating at all. “Come on, you bastard, move.”

I’m not too sure what to do, but experimentally, I curl my fingers inward. That must have been the right move, because Kokichi’s mouth drops open in a gasp. As I continually curl and prod my finger inside of him, his eyes glaze over, and heavy breaths tumble out of his mouth.

“Oh, yeah, stretch me out,” he mutters.

His hole does feel looser now; there’s not as much resistance when I move side to side or in and out. It would be even more stretched out if I was wider, though, so I try my best to wriggle another finger inside of him.

That was definitely the right idea. Kokichi lets out a loud moan and then tilts his head backward against the glass of the window which has somehow gotten a little fogged up. His body is shaking so much that he might fall, so I do my best to support his body up with one arm while the other is still concentrated on his lower half.

“Fuck, I wasn’t planning to do this so soon, but…” Kokichi grits his teeth and locks eyes with me in almost a glare. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

I hadn’t been planning that anytime soon, either, but now that I’m here, holding him up against the wall with one hand, digging inside of him with the other, it’s hard not to imagine it. When I next press into him, I don’t just use the momentum from my wrist, but from my whole body. I push against him, nearly pinning him against the window in what must be an uncomfortable position for the little guy, but it’s Kokichi; he likes being uncomfortable. His wrists are pulling against the handcuffs, squashed between our bodies, and I wish they weren’t—I wish they were on me, grabbing my neck, pulling me closer, tugging me down for a kiss.

Kokichi’s mouth is wide open, and whines and whimpers are tumbling out of his mouth like he’s some kind of porn star (people actually make those kinds of obscene noises?). I catch sight of some drool dripping out of his mouth, swaying back and forth with my thrusts into him, and I just have to take his mouth with mine. Kokichi is all too eager to answer with his wet mouth and his desperate tongue and those mewls still coming out of him and into my own mouth. Everything’s so wet and slippery, with his mouth and his hole and his weeping cock between us, smearing us both with first his pre-come and then—with a startled cry from Kokichi—his come. 

Kokichi continues to give my mouth little kitten licks as he rides out his orgasm until finally he pulls back with a pleased sigh.

“Shuichi Saihara,” he says under his breath. “I knew I made the right choice when I picked you.”

My chest lifts at the words. It feels good to fulfill someone’s expectations.

_Ding dong, bing bong!_

I jolt at the intercom jingle. Oh. Oh, my god. I was supposed to be investigating. Instead, I’m over here finger-fucking someone at what’s probably the scene of the crime.

In my shock, I straighten up quicker than I probably should, and Kokichi tumbles to the bathroom floor.

“Kokichi!” I exclaim.

I move to help him up, but instead of taking my help, he just nuzzles his face against the neglected bulge in my pants.

“How fast do you think you can come?” he murmurs.

I gulp. “Probably pretty fast.”

“Do you want to risk being late, and everyone asking where we were?”

I pause. I can imagine the skeptical looks that some of them would give us, the more curious ones from others, the shameless questioning from even some like Miu or Angie. Yeah, I don’t really want to deal with that.

“Maybe we should wait until after,” I suggest.

“That’s all right, I would be ashamed of myself, too,” Kokichi replies easily.

“That’s not what I meant…”

Kokichi giggles, pecks a kiss on my crotch, and then raises his wrists for me to let him free from the handcuffs.

When we arrive at the trial grounds, Maki does notice the burn marks around Kokichi’s wrists, but she only sends me a suspicious glare and then looks straight ahead. I wonder how much longer we can get be discreet about it all before Kokichi inevitably lets the cat out of the bag with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Kaito/Shuichi here.

When Kaito looks at me, he has a soft look in his eyes. It’s different from the look Kaede gave me: she felt like a sister with support and pride in her smile. Kaito looks at me like he wants to protect me, like he truly believes in me—like he _likes_ me.

It’s completely different from the way Kokichi looks at me. Kokichi looks at me with interest and excitement, like I’m some new toy or pet that he can have fun with. He looks at me like he expects me to fulfill his requests, and it makes me want to live up to his expectations.

I wish I could say neither expression is better than the other, but I have to admit that Kokichi’s look makes my fingers tingle.

—

“You sort of remind me of the stars.”

I look up at Kaito in awe. An awkward blush graces his cheeks, visible even in only the moonlight, and his mouth purses into a thin line. With a huff, he roughly scratches the back of his head.

“I mean that in, like, a metaphorical way, if that wasn’t obvious,” Kaito grumbles, avoiding eye contact. “When I’m with you, I feel like… like I can do anything. And I just want to look at you and watch you grow.”

Maki always calls this guy an idiot, and I can’t tell if there’s any basis to it or not.

“Like… in an older brother sort of way, or?” I ask.

Finally, Kaito looks at me, even if his expression is hesitant and unsure. “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

Maybe he is an idiot, but he means well.

Sighing, Kaito says, “Look. If the circumstances were different… if we had all the time in the world… I would have liked to ask you out. Get dinner with you, take it slow… the whole thing.”

If the circumstances were different. If we weren’t trapped in some weird building and forced to kill each other by robot bears.

We don’t have all the time in the world. We don’t even know if we have a day.

None of us can afford to do things the way Kaito wants to them. That kind of life isn’t suited for our world. What’s better suited is Kokichi’s impulsivity, how he jumps straight into what he wants, and how he has so much fun the whole time.

A part of me is sad that I can’t be with Kaito the way he wants to be, but a part of me is so glad that I have Kokichi.

—

On our way back to the dormitory, Kaito insists on helping Maki to her room, even if Maki glares daggers at him the entire time. That guy sure has a way of picking people who won’t work out for him.

“So… Kaito, huh?”

In front of my door stands Kokichi with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Excuse me?” I say dumbly.

“You’re gonna leave me for Kaito?” Kokichi snaps.

I pause in the middle of unlocking my door.

“What? No,” I say in shock.

Kokichi doesn’t say anything—only lets out a frustrated whine under his breath and pushes me into my room.

The door has only just shut when Kokichi pulls me down for a kiss. Usually his hands are on my shirt, but this time they reach up for my face. His little hands hold me securely by the jaw as he kisses me over and over, barely giving me a moment to breathe.

“Wait—” I struggle against his mouth. “Are you—”

“What does he have that I don’t, huh?” he barks back. “What, his goatee? His height? His fucking _maturity_ , or something?”

“What are you—”

“Am I not enough? Or am I too much for you? Am I too crazy or childish or weird?”

“Kokichi—”

“ _Don’t leave me!_ ”

I close my mouth. His hands are back on my shirt, as they usually are, grabbing handfuls of the cloth and giving me a hard shake.

Finally able to lean back and properly look at him, I see that his usually-glimmering eyes are bloodshot. The tears in the corners of his eyes match the trembling line that his lips have become.

“I thought you were different,” Kokichi whispers harshly. “I thought I made the right choice by picking someone soft. I chose the fucking nice guy for once, and he still leaves me in the end.”

It could be a lie. We’ve all seen Kokichi lie a million times already, especially when he cries. But I don’t feel like he’s lying this time.

Sure, this guy’s a little weird. He’s sort-of a handful to deal with and certainly a headache to please. But there’s never a dull moment without him. I’ve never met anyone like him before in my life, and I never want to even try to find someone to replace him.

“Kokichi,” I say, kneeling down a bit to his level. “I’m not gonna leave you.”

He only glances at me with those big eyes still so hurt and vulnerable. Maybe my words won’t reach him, but maybe my actions will.

I cup his face in my hands and try to give him the softest kiss I’ve ever given him. Yeah, I’m the nice guy. I’m the soft, naïve guy. But maybe that’s what Kokichi needs. Maybe he doesn’t need a wild guy who abuses him—maybe he’s just a kid who wants to be loved.

For the first time, as we lay in bed with my fingers stroking circles on his lower back, I feel like he’s finally let down his guard around me. He’s not Kokichi the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He’s just Kokichi Oma.

—

I thought we had reached a new level of trust between each other when the prospect of resurrecting someone from the dead is brought up.

Instantly, I think about Kaede. How I long to have her support by my side, always a raised fist and a smile in encouragement. How I wish to tell her how sorry I am to have misled her to her punishment.

But then I glance at Kokichi and his thoughtful look, and I remember Rantaro. Rantaro and his easy-going personality that fit with Kokichi’s enthusiasm so well. Rantaro and how natural he and Kokichi seemed when they touched each other in that classroom so many nights ago.

What is this feeling? Unease? Anxiety? Jealousy?

I don’t want to feel this.

“We can’t revive someone from the dead,” I say curtly to everyone in the gym.

—

It’s so stupid of me to feel insecure standing in front of Rantaro’s effigy. He’s not even really here, just a soulless husk imitating him, but still I can feel his overwhelming confidence radiating off this model and reaching out toward Kokichi, who stands transfixed in front of him.

“He was hot, wasn’t he?” Kokichi notes.

That’s probably the worst thing he could say right now. Not only because of how inappropriate the comment is with Angie’s dead body behind us, but also because of my own withering self-confidence.

Still, I can’t really deny it. Rantaro had that cool, charismatic charm that every guy wants to have. He had style, with his green hair and his earrings, and that low voice, smooth as caramel. He’s the total opposite of the awkward mess that I am.

“I guess so,” I mumble.

Kokichi glances at me. I can already hear his teasing and see his smirk, but instead, he just backs up into me.

With one arm snaking around behind him to touch my neck, he suggests, “You wanna fuck right here in front of him? To prove your dominance over me?”

My heart skips a beat, both because of his crass comment and because of how brazenly he said it in front of everyone. If the others hadn’t caught on already, there’s no room for doubt now. Or maybe not—maybe they just think Kokichi is being his usual playful, lying self. Either way, my reaction would still be the same.

“Er, let’s not,” I say with a nervous laugh.

Kokichi shrugs. “Do you think Angie made him _exactly_ right?”

I freeze. Kokichi takes a step away from me and toward Rantaro’s effigy. His close proximity was uncomfortable before, but now I feel empty without it.

Lifting up Rantaro’s pants, Kokichi peeks underneath and frowns.

“Hmmm, close, but he was a little bigger,” Kokichi critiques.

I’d forgotten what Kokichi looked like on his knees in between Rantaro’s legs. I don’t want to remember it again.

“Well, do you think I could break it off and use it as a dildo, at least?” Kokichi asks loudly.

Is that all that I am to him—just something that he can use for sexual pleasure? Am I the same as this wax statue of someone he once hooked up with?

“I’m screwing with you, Shuichi.”

I blink. Kokichi walks back over to me and slides his arms around my neck from the front. This time, I don’t hesitate to respond—my arms circle around his waist.

“I don’t fuck things without souls,” Kokichi explains.

“Without souls?” I echo.

Kokichi nods at the android in the corner. “Yeah, that’s why I haven’t fucked with Kee-boy over there, not even as a robot dildo.”

“Excuse me? I have no such function,” Keebo exclaims before adding, “Though I have no doubt I could modify myself to satisfy that purpose, if necessary.”

Kokichi ignores him, as he always does. Instead, he reaches upward into the hair on the back of my head.

“You’re the one with the most soul around here, right?” Kokichi asks. “That’s why you’re always trying to find the right answer.”

In the line of detective work, having emotions is usually looked down on, as they get in the way of a logical deduction. But maybe, for once, my feelings are the answer.

“Yeah,” I say.

Kokichi pulls me down toward him. “Tell me I made the right choice.”

My hands lift him up, a little on his toes, so that I can bring him closer to me, too.

“You made the right choice,” I assure him.

—

By this point, we’ve seen a few disturbing outcomes of these trials, but this is probably the most disturbing yet. On the way back to the dorms, I can still see Korekiyo’s hands clawing at his shoulders, sweat dripping down his forehead while his voice flip-flops between his usual low whisper to something high and flighty.

“That guy gave me the creeps,” I conclude with a shiver.

Next to me, Kokichi rolls his eyes.

“Seriously. Not fun at all,” he agrees in a grumble.

Of course he’d grumble about that. All Kokichi cares about is having fun or finding something interesting. It’s a quality that bothers some of the others, but I don’t think it’s too bad. It makes for some predictability, at least, which is good to have in a place so unpredictable as this.

“Although…”

I glance up at him as I unlock the door to my room. A frown worries Kokichi’s lip.

“It must have been nice for him to have someone he loved who also loved him back,” he mumbles. “Especially someone to accept him and all his weirdness.”

Kokichi isn’t usually one to be open and honest like this. I guess even now, he’s not really being open and honest; he’s talking about someone else, but I can tell that he’s actually talking about himself.

When we kiss on my bed with him on my lap, his exploring hands pause on the front of my shirt. His lips are soft, but his jaw is set tight, and his hands are shaking, gripping handfuls of my shirt.

“I wish I could lie to you,” Kokichi confesses in a harsh whisper. “But I just can’t. You see through all my lies anyway.”

I guess it’s true that I’m pretty good at telling when someone’s lying or telling the truth. That skill makes me such a good… well, a good detective, I guess. Still, I’ve never had someone outright say that my search for the truth is a bad thing.

“Why do you want to lie to me?” I ask.

Kokichi winces. “‘cause it’s fucking terrifying not to.”

I can see that. For someone who is used to hiding behind lies and deceit, not having that must be frightening. But as scary as it is, breaking down that habit is probably a good thing.

“I’m glad you don’t lie to me,” I say, touching his cheek.

Kokichi scoffs under his breath. “Yeah, I’m sure you are.”

I try my best to tell him through a kiss that it’s OK for him to drop that shield around me. I think my message reaches him, because he doesn’t kiss back with any of his usual clever tongue. His lips feel genuine against mine.

“Shuichi…” he whispers. “Can you fuck me?”

It had always been leading up to this, but I never thought he’d be so polite about it. I never thought he’d ask me instead of just demanding it. I never thought he’d look at me with these soft, nervous eyes—glancing down and around like he’s worried I’ll say no.

How could I say no?

“Yeah,” I say.

I switch our positions so that I’m on top. He makes a joke about me being vanilla with this position, but I ignore him; I want to see all of him and touch all of him underneath me. We’ve never been fully naked with each other, and I want that: I want to brush my lips down his chest and his tummy, I want to press a kiss to the tip of his growing length, and I want to feel his skin quivering underneath my touch.

I’ve already fingered him before, so it’s nothing new, really, to do it again. What is new is when I push my cock into his stretched hole and feel that same constricting pressure around the most sensitive part of my body instead of just my fingers. It’s hot and wet and fleshy all over again, but it feels a hundred times better than before.

“You know, you’re not that big,” Kokichi says with a breathy laugh. “But maybe that’s a good thing. I am pretty small.”

“I thought you liked when it hurt,” I say, ignoring his insult.

“Sometimes. But sometimes… maybe I don’t want it to hurt.”

Kokichi frowns to try to push down a quivering lip. I’ve seen him in way more vulnerable positions than this, but for some reason, he looks the most vulnerable when he admits he doesn’t want to be in pain.

“Does it hurt now?” I check.

Kokichi shakes his head. “Mm-mm. And even if it did, it’s OK if it’s you.”

Unless he asks for it, I never want to hurt him.

I start to move. Kokichi’s mouth drops open in a heavy breath and then a loud gasp. I’ve seen this reaction before, I’ve seen this heady expression before, but it seems different this time. There isn’t just pure lust—dirty and twisted, in Kokichi’s standard fashion. He doesn’t seem to be going wild with overwhelming pleasure, and it doesn’t feel like he’s putting on a performance for me. It just seems like he’s naturally feeling everything he’s feeling.

With one glance at me, I know he can tell what I’m thinking. Almost immediately, his breaths turn more into sobs, and tears prick the corners of his eyes.

“I hate you,” Kokichi sobs. “I hate that I can’t lie to you. I hate how you can see right through me.”

I hear his words, but I know what he means to say. Even if he tries to lie, I can cut through the deceit and hear the truth behind his words. And the truth touches me so much that I have to go faster inside of him.

Kokichi gasps, and it turns into a sniff as he tries to hold back tears.

“I hate you,” he repeats, voice unsteady as emotions rise inside of him.

I brush back his damp hair and touch my forehead to his.

“You don’t have to hide anything from me,” I say. “I like you. I like all of you.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, and a tear falls down his cheek.

“Say it again,” he demands.

“I like you, Kokichi.”

I repeat it over and over with every thrust inside of him. He cries and cries, and at this point, I can’t tell if his gasps are from him crying or from me fucking him. Maybe it’s a mixture of both, and he can’t tell where one ends and the other starts, either. All I know is that when he comes, he holds onto me so tight, clings onto me like he’s scared to let go—or he’s scared I’ll let go. I try to answer him by holding him back tight when I release into him.

There is so much red around his big, purple eyes. He looks so tired from crying, but finally, it looks like his body has run out of tears.

“Are you OK?” I ask.

He laughs. “Of course I’m not OK, you dumbass. Do I look OK to you?”

I touch just next to his eye, stroking the bruised skin there.

“You still look beautiful to me,” I say.

“Don’t lie, I know I look like shit.”

I shake my head. “I wouldn’t lie to you.”

Kokichi gives me a thoughtful look before scoffing under his breath.

“Some Ultimate Supreme Leader I am, huh?” he mutters. “Falling for the softie.”

Falling, huh. That’s closer to the truth than when he said he hated me earlier. That’s the closest he’s ever gotten to admitting how he feels.

It’s OK if it’s too scary for him to say it. It’s OK if he tries to lie about it. He and I both know how he really feels.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess it’s to be expected that, after I’ve solved three cases now, I attract some attention and trust from the others, but I didn’t expect it to be like this.

“Good morning, Shuichi!” Tsumugi greets me brightly in the dining room the next morning.

“Make sure to eat lots of food and get strong, Shuichi,” Himiko reminds me like a doting younger sister.

“We’re all counting on you, Shuichi,” Keebo says with a thumbs up.

“O-oh, OK, thanks,” I mumble before quietly taking my seat. Immediately, Gonta places a huge plate of breakfast in front of me.

I’m not used to this amount of attention. It is sort of nice to see that so many people have faith in me, but the responsibility is a little hard to bear.

There is one person who more clearly dislikes it all.

“Wow, that’s a lot of food for little ol’ Shuichi!” Kokichi exclaims. “Welp, guess he’s gotta share.”

Promptly, he plops down on my lap. The others pause at the sight, but Kokichi just smiles brightly—with a hint of malice behind that grin—until they all turn away.

The affection that Kokichi likes to publicly display still makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Hesitantly, I touch his thighs and lean in a little.

“You didn’t have to do that,” I say gently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kokichi says ignorantly. “Open wide!”

He turns around with a forkful of French toast. Feeling a little like an infant, I still open my mouth to accept the food that he offers. Maybe I shouldn’t feel like a kid; maybe this is just something cute that people in relationships do.

Relationship? Are we in a relationship?

“I did have to do that.” Kokichi’s smile twists a little into a scowl. “Or else someone could steal you away from me.”

“No one’s going to steal me away,” I say with a nervous laugh.

“Hmm, I don’t know about that.” Kokichi frowns. “What about that _partner_ of yours, Kaito?”

I swallow down my food. Kaito with his wide grin calling me his sidekick. Kaito with those soft looks he thinks I can’t see. Kaito with the increasing frowns when he sees me being dragged away by an all-too-enthusiastic Kokichi.

Yeah, I can see why Kokichi is unnerved by him.

“I can be your partner.”

Kokichi grins up at me as he plays with the knife in his hand. As smart as this guy is, he isn’t really one who inspires much confidence or trust, especially with how he always seems like he’s on the brink of doing something dangerous, like this knife he spins in his hand. He would be a good person to bounce ideas off—we’ve done it plenty of times during trials—but the others might be wary of our combination.

“I don’t know…” I trail off.

“I do.” Kokichi touches the flat edge of the knife to my jaw. “I’ll prove it to you.”

With a slight pressure from the knife, he pulls me forward for a kiss. He tastes like the sweet syrup from the French toast but with a hint of danger.

“Get a room!” Miu calls from the other side of the room.

I pull back abruptly, embarrassed, but Kokichi just hops off my lap and grabs my hand.

“Good idea! Thanks, cuntface!” Kokichi exclaims, beaming, before dragging me out of the dining room.

—

I haven’t even finished my breakfast this morning, and already Kokichi is in my room, on my lap, kissing me with one hand on my cheek and the other still holding that damn knife.

“Do you know how to use this?” Kokichi asks, dragging his tongue up the flat edge of the knife.

I gulp. “On you? No.”

“It’s a little tricky.” Kokichi offers me the knife and winks. “Don’t make me bleed too much.”

I glance down at the knife. It’s a steak knife, small, something I’ve seen countless times before while eating, but it’s never looked so dangerous before.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” I say, shaking my head.

Malice flashes past Kokichi’s eyes. With an expert flick of his hand, he throws the knife just past me where I hear it stab the wall before he pushes me back down onto the bed.

“I can take it, you bastard,” Kokichi hisses between gritted teeth. “You think I’m scared of a little knifeplay?”

With rushed, nimble fingers, he unbuttons my jacket and my shirt. His little hand brushes down my naked chest and then crawls back up to wrap around my neck.

“I’m asking you to hurt me.” Kokichi pushes downward, crushing my throat. “Don’t you want to? Don’t you think I’m insufferable?”

Maybe it’s not the smartest idea to pull Kokichi toward me so our mouths meet when it’s already hard to breathe with his hand on my neck, but I can’t help it with those self-deprecating words. It works, anyway—Kokichi’s hand slackens in shock, and I use that opportunity to unbutton his jacket and shirt, as well.

“Why would I ever want to hurt you?” I murmur.

Kokichi groans frustratedly. “I don’t get it.”

He’s so used to being hurt. He’s so used to people hating him, fearing him, or thinking he’s insufferable. He’s gotten used to this reaction from people that now he actively seeks it out for a skewed way of getting attention and affection.

I have to try to show him that I’m not like that, that he deserves better than that. I try to tell him with a loving kiss, but it just seems to break him.

“What do you want from me?” Kokichi’s voice shudders out like he’s on the brink of tears.

I want to keep kissing him. I want to keep touching him like I’m doing now, taking off his clothes so that I can run my hands all over his little body. My fingers trace over all of the cuts and bruises from previous partners patterned across his skin, like a blanket of battle scars. I try my best to soothe over them with soft strokes.

“I want to make you feel good,” I answer.

Kokichi winces and then crawls up my body, up the bed, until his slowly hardening small length bobs in front of my face.

“You want to touch this thing, don’t you?” he mutters. “You’re always trying to touch it.”

I guess I am, just because I know that’s where it feels the best for me. He always seems to shy away from me touching here, but maybe it’s just that nobody really tries to touch here, and he had to find pleasure in other parts of sex instead.

I want to make him feel good.

I give his cock a tentative lick to which he squirms with a giggle. It isn’t his usual cackle, like when he’s itching to cause trouble. Instead, his laugh sounds almost shy, for someone like him.

It’s incredibly endearing and a great source of encouragement for me to continue. With two hands more steadily grabbing his hips, I take him more fully in my mouth.

Even fully hard, his cock isn’t that big. It’s easy to wrap my lips snugly around the base of his length and press the insides of my mouth all around it like I’ve felt him do to me.

Above me, Kokichi laughs with a shudder.

“It’s good that I’m—so small, right?” His voice is shaky and breathy. “It’s easy for you—right, daddy?”

Even now, when I’m trying to make him feel good, he’s still thinking about me. When was the last time he had a partner who really just focused on him?

He deserves to feel good. He deserves to feel as good as he makes others feel.

With a firmer grip on his hips, I try my best to bob in and out, back and forth between his body and the bed. In this position, it’s a little hard, especially with his body shuddering in my hands, but again, he’s small—he’s easy to lift up to help me slide my mouth against him.

Kokichi spreads his legs wider, probably for better balance against the bed, but it just reminds me of somewhere else. From the little mewls he makes above me, I can tell that my mouth feels good around him, but I still feel like he’s holding back, like he’s still a little stiff in my hands. I know somewhere else where he feels more comfortable being touched, where maybe he can relax a bit with familiarity.

I reach one hand between his legs to prod a finger against his hole.

Kokichi yelps, and the same breath turns into a breathy laugh. “You know me well, don’t you?”

I do know him well, or well enough, at this point. I like the reactions I get and the sounds he makes when I mouth his cock, but it doesn’t make his body squirm and shudder the same way as when I touch right here against his hole. Maybe he really does just like being touched here in this tight, hot spot. Maybe he’d like it more if I licked there instead of licking his cock.

Again, he’s light and easy to lift up. With a bit of readjustment, I find myself running my tongue across the wrinkled skin of his hole.

Kokichi’s yelp is louder than before. Out of reflex, he sits up, making it easier for me to grab his hips and dig my tongue deeper inside of him.

“Ah—Shuichi—” Kokichi gasps. “You’re so dirty.”

I can see his face now. His wide, purple eyes look down in both pleasure and awe, like he can’t believe I would do something like this for him. With almost a soft, hesitant touch, he rests his hands on the top of my head.

His touch isn’t so soft when I angle my head and suck against skin. His fingers twist in my hair and grip it with quivering fingers. It hurts a little, but it’s worth it to see his tongue swipe out across his lips and his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure. I have to admit—I’m not crazy about the taste, and it’s a little hard to breathe with all of his body weight on top of my face, but his pleased reactions make it all worth it.

I wish I could fit my tongue deeper inside of him. I wish I could move my hand from holding his hips up so that I can at least wiggle one finger inside this precious hole. I wish my own hardening cock could stretch it out and bury deep inside of him.

“Sh-shuichi—” Kokichi squeals. “I can’t—wait anymore—”

Thank god.

I almost throw him off me in my haste. With probably some amount of shameful desperation, I clamber on top of him and push him down onto the bed. He doesn’t make fun of the vanilla position this time; in fact, he’s practically pulling me on top of him.

After teasing his tight hole so much with my finger and my tongue, it feels like a relief to finally push my cock inside of it. As soon as I start going in, I realize belatedly that I should have fingered him before—he’s way too tight, and I’m scared that I might hurt him. But Kokichi seems to be just as desperate as I am, adjusting his body around me and encouraging me with dirty words and sounds.

“Come on, you coward, I can take it.” Kokichi smirks. “I’m a big boy.”

Coward. Daddy. He always flip-flops between insults and compliments, between degrading me or praising me. He pulls me around and has me wrapped around his finger, even if he’s the one on his back begging for me to fuck him harder.

Fine. I’ll fuck him harder.

I place one hand firmly next to his shoulder and pin him down with my other arm flat across his chest. With this new leverage, I lift my hips and thrust harder, deeper, and faster inside of him.

Kokichi gasps at the sudden hitch in intensity and then grins wide.

“God, there’s something about having a nice guy like you dom me that just…” Kokichi laughs loudly. “Oh, I can’t even put it into words.”

Yeah, I’m a nice guy. Even now, when I’m fucking him so hard that I think I might hurt him, I’m still a nice guy. I’m doing this all for his sake, of course.

But I’m not the only one who’s nice. Kokichi might not even realize it, but doing all of this with him—“domming” him, as he calls it—has done wonders to my own confidence. Never before had I even dreamed of being able to have this much control over a situation, but now here I am, holding down this cute boy and making him whine and cry so loudly that they might hear him all the way in the dining hall.

He wants me to dom him? Fine.

I scramble my hand up from his chest to his neck. I remember what his hand felt like around my throat, and I try my best to replicate it—just enough pressure, just enough of a squeeze around his little neck.

Immediately, Kokichi’s eyes go wide, and his breath thins. Swimming within his wide, purple eyes is fear and pain, but even stronger than that is dark, lustful pleasure. His gasps and squeaks gradually hitch higher and thinner, and it would all be alarming if I couldn’t tell how close he is, how hard he is between our bodies, how tight he’s squeezing all around me.

Finally, his eyes roll back, and with a breathless gasp, he comes hard against me. Immediately, I let go of his throat, and he gulps in air as I hurriedly find my own release inside of him.

His arms are still limp around my shoulders, and his breath is still a little thin when I finally calm down enough to brush back the hair in his face.

“Are you OK?” I ask.

Kokichi rolls his eyes. “Oh, my god, I feel like I could harass you all day, and you’d still ask me that.”

Instead of pushing me away in disgust, Kokichi tugs me forward. His arms wrap around my neck, and his thin legs wrap around my waist, squeezing tightly all around me.

“I’m never letting you go,” he murmurs into my shoulder.

It’s a little disconcerting to hear such a possessive statement, but I’m just touched that he likes me so much.

—

He doesn’t want to let me go. He gets jealous whenever anyone else pays attention to me. He wants to prove that he’s the only partner I need.

And he’s bouncing around me with an excited grin while Miu is dead in her chair.

Whenever I deduce something about the crime scene, Kokichi pecks a kiss on my cheek in praise. Whenever Kaito tries to approach me with some new intel, Kokichi sticks his tongue out at him like he’s a big bully. The whole time, Kokichi holds my hand, walking around the crime scene and animatedly pointing at various points of interest like we’re at an amusement park browsing attractions.

In this twisted environment, is this his idea of a date?

Kokichi genuinely seems to be having fun. During the class trial, as we discuss the various ways Miu could have been killed, Kokichi just winks and blows kisses at me across the room. He seems more interested in flirting than solving the mystery of Miu’s murder. As the mystery unravels more and more, his big eyes shine brighter and his grin grows wider.

And then he tells the truth.

—

After the trial, we all walk back to the dorms with heavy hearts except for Kokichi, who drags me forward by the hand with a skip in his step. Although our hands are clasped, I can’t bring myself to look at him. I can’t bring myself to look at anyone, knowing that they’d all just look at me disapprovingly.

When he gets to my room, he pulls me down for a kiss, but I hold him back with two hands on his shoulders.

“Kokichi…” I whisper. “Why did you do that?”

Kokichi blinks and tilts his head. “I wanted to be your partner.”

“You did all that… just to be my partner?” I echo in disbelief.

“Well, I needed to show you I could do it, riiiight?” Kokichi places a hand on his hip and lifts his other hand in the air. “It’s not like I could just wait around for a murder to conveniently happen.”

“Kokichi…”

My stomach churns, and my body curls a little inward. Did I do this? Was I partly to blame for both Miu’s and Gonta’s deaths? Could I have stopped this?

“What’s wrong?” Kokichi asks innocently. “You said you like me, didn’t you? All of me?”

“I… I did say that,” I admit.

“Then you get me, right?” Kokichi’s eyebrows furrow inward. “You get that I’m not fucking normal? I can’t exactly show you I want to be with you through conventional means.”

He wants to be with me. He wants to be my partner. He doesn’t mean that just as a work partner or a sidekick, like Kaito always says. He wants… he wants to be with me. It was all a profession of love—in his own twisted way.

Knowing Kokichi, this is a huge step for him. As touching as it is, though, I can’t endorse such an act of manipulation and violence in good conscience.

“I…” I struggle to find the right words.

It looks like I don’t need to say anything.

Kokichi scoffs and waves his hand away. “Whatever. If you want conventional, then go find someone else.”

“Kokichi, I…”

“I’m so fucking stupid to think someone could actually understand me and want to be with me.”

With a scowl on his face, Kokichi turns to the door, but he spins around when he has the door partly open. His big purple eyes are dark with hatred, but the tears in his eyes give away his hurt.

“Fuck you, Shuichi,” he spits. “I may be the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but you just broke the heart of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. So you’d better get fucking ready.”

Knowing him, it’s not an empty threat. I should be terrified thinking about what he has in store for me, but I’m more sad than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

I don’t see Kokichi all day. None of the others do, either. After learning about what he did to Gonta and Miu, his disappearance makes us all tremble in anxiety.

Kaito, of course, does his best to cheer us up.

“Come on, guys, let’s not worry about Kokichi for now,” he dismisses in the dining hall. “Let’s figure out a way to stop Monokuma, instead.”

“Stop Monokuma?” Tsumugi echoes.

Of course. We’ve all been caught up in the rules of the game. If we take down the game master, we can stop the game.

“But how would we do that?” I ask.

“Easy,” Maki says in her usual curt tone. “I’ll kill him.”

Kaito raises his hands. “Whoa, we don’t have to kill the guy. Let’s just capture him and… dismantle him. He is a robot, isn’t he?”

“Is dismantling a robot not the same as killing it?” Maki rebuts.

“Can we not go into the specifics of robot death? It makes me queasy,” Keebo mumbles with a frown.

Capture Monokuma. Yeah, that could work. I’m still not really sure if there is a mastermind behind all of this, but even if we have Monokuma as a hostage, that has to work, right?

When we all split up to find weapons, Kaito places his hand on my shoulder.

“Hey,” Kaito mutters. “I think we all heard when Kokichi left your room last night.”

I freeze. Heard what?

But Kaito just gives me a thumbs up and a wide, supportive grin. “I think I can speak for everyone when I say we’re all proud of you for dropping the guy.”

Oh. Is that they heard?

“O-oh. Yeah. Thanks,” I mumble.

Breaking Kokichi’s heart was probably smart to let everyone know I’m on their side about the killing game. But remembering his furious and hurt look from last night doesn’t make any of it easier.

I’m nervous about his disappearance, but more than that, I’m worried about him.

—

I don’t have to worry too much before he shows up again, in his usual loud and dangerous fashion. Everyone is gathered in the gym with a pile of collected weapons between us, and there stands Kokichi with bright purple eyes and one hand holding something that looks suspiciously like a bomb.

“Ooh, it looks like you all have a plan to stop this killing game,” Kokichi notes, nodding to the pile of weapons. “I guess we’re on the same page.”

“You want to stop the killing game?” Himiko says cautiously.

“Sure, I do!” Kokichi chirps. “It’s getting kind of boring, isn’t it?”

“Boring? How could you say such a thing?” Tsumugi says in horror.

“What’s your plan?” Maki tests suspiciously.

Kokichi lifts the bomb in his hand. “The game will end when only two people are left, riiight? Well, to speed things up, I can take out five people at once.”

His plan is…?

Kokichi grins.

“Who wants to be the last man standing with me?” he asks.

The others start throwing insults at Kokichi, but Maki just keeps a steady eye on me. I don’t blame her; out of everyone, it makes sense to suspect me the most.

“Oh? No one?” Kokichi sets his eyes on me. “Not even you, Shuichi?”

I gulp. I don’t want to die. Of course I don’t. And despite everything, I do still feel something when I look at Kokichi, this conniving, dangerous little guy. But I could never be with him knowing the blood of my friends are on my hands.

“I… I’m sorry,” I say, shaking my head.

Kokichi frowns. “I figured as much.”

There is disappointment in his eyes, but I can spot the hurt, too, no matter how well he tries to hide it.

Kokichi shrugs. “Oh, well, I guess I’ll help you all get out of this place, then.”

“You’ll help us?” Himiko says in a suspicious tone.

“Yup yup!” Kokichi exclaims. “This isn’t just any old bomb. This is an Electrobomb I asked Miu to make before she died. It can take out all the electricity in a limited area for two hours.”

An Electrobomb… yeah. This could work. With this, we can escape from this place.

Kokichi’s motive is questionable, but I’m glad he wants to stop this killing game like the rest of us do.

—

All the motivation seeps out of us when we finally do open the door to the outside world. It only takes one look at the dusty, desolate environment before dread overtakes us and the lack of oxygen grips us by our throats. Keebo hurriedly shuts the door once again as the rest of us are curled over in coughing fits.

What… what was that? Is that really the outside world?

The only sounds in the air are our labored breaths and then the rising giggle turned cackle from one small purple-haired boy.

“There’s nothing,” Kokichi laughs. “There’s nothing anymore.”

“D-don’t say that,” Tsumugi squeaks in a quivering voice.

“Shut up, you bitch, didn’t you see it?” Kokichi yells. “There’s nothing out there for us! There’s no home for us to go back to.”

Himiko starts crying, and Tsumugi follows suit. But Kokichi keeps going.

“There’s nothing for us to work toward,” Kokichi says through gritted teeth. “There’s nothing for us to look forward to.”

“Kokichi, please,” I plead, stepping toward him.

“There’s no future out there for us,” Kokichi sobs. “There’s no one to share that future with.”

Ah. I see now. I see why he wanted to leave so badly.

In this world, in this killing game, he couldn’t be with me. Everything is too twisted in here to really be together without consequence. But out there, we could be together more comfortably. Out there, we could be happy.

I walk the rest of the steps toward him and then take his mouth in mine. I don’t care if Kaito or Maki or anyone else is disappointed in me right now; all I care about is this boy kissing me with tears streaming down his face.

“Why?” Kokichi pleads.

Why am I kissing him again? Why is it like that outside? Why is everything the way it is? Why did it have to be this way?

I am the Ultimate Detective. It’s my duty to find the answers to these questions.

“There’s another way,” I say.

Kokichi blinks, and another tear falls down his face. I swipe it away with my thumb and then place my hands on his small shoulders.

“We can still stop Monokuma,” I say with determination.

“What…?” Kokichi replies, dazed.

Himiko mumbles behind us, “What’s the point?”

I turn around to see everyone else. I expected at least Maki or Kaito to have looks of disappointment on their faces, but they look more understanding and resolved than usual.

“I don’t think Monokuma would just stop here now that we know the truth,” I explain. “He’s had his fun with us this whole time, and I don’t think he plans to stop anytime soon.”

“Right,” Kaito says nodding. “Let’s take down that bastard.”

“Mm,” Maki hums in agreement.

I turn back around to Kokichi. “Let’s do this. Together.”

“You want me…?” Kokichi’s voice is small, unsure.

I smile and tuck a lock of his hair behind his ear.

“We need the Ultimate Supreme Leader to take down another evil leader, right?” I say.

Kokichi sniffs and then giggles. I missed that giggle.

—

It’s been a rough day for all of us, so I don’t expect Kokichi to come to my room tonight, but still he shows up in a bathrobe and with his hair still wet from a shower.

“How are you feeling?” I ask.

Kokichi just shrugs and sits down on a chair.

So much as happened between us. What started out as me walking in on him between Rantaro’s legs ended up with me towel-drying his hair in my room. What started out as masochistic demands turned into such soft touches. What started out as gleeful lies turned into honest tears.

I’m so happy things turned out this way.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.”

I raise my eyebrows as Kokichi cranes his neck around to look at me.

“I don’t want to lie anymore,” he elaborates. “I was trying to have fun, with everything going on, but it’s not fun when you’re forced to play.”

His insistence on fun and games is a coping mechanism to drown out the terrible things happening to us. Angie’s followers had their god, Kaito has his training regime, and Kokichi has his lies and his games.

As unique as he is, he’s just like the rest of us, really.

I nod and continue to dry his hair. “Then let’s not play the game anymore. I don’t think anyone’s going to kill anyone now that there’s no motive to leave… right?”

Kokichi doesn’t reply. Instead, he just looks back and forth between my eyes with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Let me fix your makeup,” he says.

He doesn’t listen when I try to say I’m going to sleep soon, anyway. We end up with me in the chair and him on my lap: one hand on my shoulder and the other hand carefully applying mascara to my bottom eyelashes. I can feel his breath against my face as he concentrates.

“You’re so bad at this,” he grumbles.

I laugh. “Am I?”

“Yeah. You need me to help you.”

He sounds like he’s trying to convince me that it’s true. He must still be hurt after what happened. I admit, I still can’t endorse what he did to Gonta and Miu, but I can take a step toward forgiveness.

Kokichi leans in a little for a better angle, and I lean in the rest of the way and close my mouth over his. He whimpers once in response and then pushes me back.

“Stop, I’m not done,” he says quietly.

I don’t listen; I kiss him again. He takes a deep breath, and I can almost feel his resolve slipping away in my arms.

“You’re gonna look weird,” he mutters.

I don’t care; I kiss him again. Finally, I hear the click of the mascara being closed, and then I can feel his thin arms wrapping around my neck. I secure my arms around his waist and then do my best to bring him over to the bed. I’m not the strongest guy, but he’s small enough for me to at least guide him down to lay against the pillows.

The bathrobe makes it easy to undress him. Kokichi always looks so pretty underneath me with his skin riddled with scars and marks. I wonder if I should leave a mark, too, so that I can claim this boy as mine.

No, I don’t need to. One look at Kokichi’s open and honest expression, and I already know he is.

I lean down and take his nipple in my mouth. His breath hitches, and his body squirms in response. I try to ease his body back to the mattress with a careful hand, stroking small circles down his chest and his tummy. Kokichi’s whimpers are soft and quiet, but I know he can be louder if I just suck a little harder, flick my tongue a little more, maybe give him a little test bite, just a slight gnaw of my teeth. As expected, he gasps louder, and his whimpers turn more into a moans.

With my teeth, I am hurting him, but I don’t want him to hurt too much. With every nibble, I follow it up with a light suckle and soft stroke of my tongue. I want him to know that the pain I give him will only ever be accompanied by love. I want him to always feel more pleasure than pain. I want him to always know he’s loved.

In an effort to try to make him feel even better, I reach down between his legs. First, a soft brush against his growing cock and then, with a slight craning of my wrist, I slip a finger inside of him.

Kokichi shudders in a breath and then touches the back of my head.

“Sh-Shuichi…” he whimpers.

“Mm?” I hum against his skin.

He gasps and turns his head away as I dig deeper inside of him. He already has tears prickling his eyes, way earlier than he usually does. Am I hurting him? Is he OK?

“You make me feel…” Kokichi bites his lip. “I’ve never felt this before.”

Ah. That’s why he’s crying. Not because of my teeth or the two fingers I have inside of him now. He’s not in pain or scared of feeling pain; he’s scared of his own feelings.

I’ve never felt this before, either. When I start to push my cock into him, and I look at him underneath me—pale skin, eyes pools of messy emotions, and lip bruised from biting it so hard—he looks more beautiful than anyone I’ve ever seen.

“I know how you feel,” I reply.

I start to move inside of him. His breaths are soft and short, and he curls in on himself, hands to his chest—maybe out of embarrassment, maybe in an attempt to shield himself. I take his hand between our chests, drop a kiss on it, and then place it over my shoulder for him to wrap his arms around my neck like he usually does.

Kokichi’s arms tremble around my neck, and his lip quivers as he whimpers.

“Shuichi, I’m sorry,” he sobs.

Oh, I hurt him so badly when I broke his heart. I feel terrible that I hurt this poor boy so deeply. It’s my job to make this right.

Pressing a kiss on his mouth, I say, “It’s OK.”

“Are you mad at me?”

I shake my head. “Of course not.”

To prove it, I move faster inside of him. Kokichi gasps and tightens his grip around my neck, lifting his hips for me to have better access. With his crying, his entire body trembles around me, from his fingertips to his insides, wet and fleshy around my hard cock.

“I feel… I feel…” Kokichi breathes.

I know. He feels amazing around me, and I know I feel good in him, too, but that’s not what he’s talking about. He’s talking about something he’s never felt before. He’s talking about something he’s so scared of admitting.

It’s OK. I’ll say it first.

“I love you,” I say.

Kokichi sobs once, hard, and then he comes.

While he’s still riding out the waves of his orgasm, I finish off inside of him. I kiss away his tears and brush back his hair to try to soothe his sniffles and shivers. Eventually, his breaths even out, and his body melts underneath mine.

When I kiss him, his lips feel like jelly. He must be so tired, so emotionally drained from everything.

“Shuichi…?” His voice is so quiet.

“Hm?” I hum.

His fingers twitch when he places his hands on my face.

“How do you tell the truth so easily?” he asks.

Telling the truth has always come so naturally to me—too naturally, in some circumstances. But to someone who has always been protected by lies, I can see how it would be a struggle.

“It comes with practice,” I respond.

Kokichi bites his lip. “Will you wait for me?”

I’ll wait as long as I need to. I’ll wait even if he messes up and resorts to lying again. I’ll be there to see through his lies and wait for him to tell the truth.

“Of course,” I say with a nod.

—

It’s late, and I want to go to sleep, but Kokichi doesn’t listen. Instead, he tugs me outside, past Maki training in the courtyard, all the way over to the AV room.

We find ourselves huddled together on the couch with some action movie on the projector screen. Kokichi sits between my legs and feeds me popcorn between giggles at the gags. Everything feels so relaxed with both of us in our PJs and easy laughs coming out of us.

I remember the last time we went on what felt like a date, Kokichi with his arm tucked around my elbow and pointing out various parts of the crime scene in awe. This feels much better. This feels like something worth working toward and protecting.

Maybe there’s nothing out there for us anymore, but we can still find ways to be with each other. As long as we’re both still alive.

Eventually, Kokichi falls asleep, a little more than halfway through the movie. He curls up like a cat in my arms, mouth slightly open, and maybe a little drool on my shirt. It’s OK, I don’t mind. I’m glad he’s able to sleep so comfortably.

I have to protect this. I have to figure out this school’s mystery so that we can finally be done with this stupid game. I have to make sure that we get out of here alive.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up in the window-less AV room, I assume it’s morning. Well, “morning,” as much as “morning” means to any of us, anyway, with the fake sky outside in this fake world.

We have to get out of here. I want to see the real sky.

I stir on the couch, and the body on top of me stirs, too. Slowly, Kokichi’s eyelids flutter open before his eyes blearily settle on mine.

“Morning,” he mumbles, voice caked with sleep.

“Good morning,” I reply.

He yawns and then stretches backward on top of me like a cat. When he leans back forward, his mouth meets mine. The kiss is nice, soft, a little lazy, but it’s OK—it’s morning, and we had a rough night sleeping on the couch of this basement.

I expect it to just be a sweet morning kiss, but Kokichi seems to have other plans when his teeth start nibbling at my lip.

“Maybe we should wait until we get back to my room,” I mutter.

“Why?” Kokichi simply says before kissing me again.

Is he crazy? Or does he just not care?

“Someone could walk in,” I try to explain.

Kokichi grins. “So?”

Thankfully, he does lean back away from me. But as soon as I think he finally understands the concept of decency, Kokichi rolls backward onto his back and starts taking off his pants.

“Maybe they should see us,” he says. “Maybe they’d change their mind about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone thinks you’re a bottom, Shuichi.”

Kokichi kicks his pants off to the side. Lifting his legs in the air, he reaches around his body and stretches his hole apart with his fingers for me to see inside of him.

“Why don’t you show them how good of a top you can be?” Kokichi challenges with a wink.

I have no idea if he’s telling the truth or not, but it’s hard to think about it too much when he’s inviting me inside of him so tantalizingly.

The angle isn’t so good sideways on the couch, so we end up with him sitting back against the couch, squished between me and the cushions. He’s so small, sandwiched between us, with his legs over my shoulders and his arms around my neck, literally folded inward with almost no space to breathe.

We’re so close, mouths basically on top of each other, but Kokichi’s louder than he’s ever been before. No doubt he’s doing it on purpose, playing up his moans to see if they can reach the hallway, maybe even echo up the staircase into the next floor.

“Ooh, fuck me harder, daddy,” Kokichi whines.

He’s so embarrassing. Always wanting attention. Even when I’m fucking him, he needs attention from someone else?

I want him all to myself.

Kokichi opens his mouth wide to let out another loud moan, but I’m too quick for him. Before he can make a sound, I stuff my fingers in his mouth. He makes a surprised grunt, but then he quickly adjusts to the new intrusion, swirling his tongue around my fingers and sucking like he’s sucking a lollipop. With his mouth occupied, he can’t make those noises anymore, but still, somehow, Kokichi looks like he’s won.

When Kokichi comes, he bites down on my fingers and grunts out a strained, muffled noise. He laps at the grooves that his teeth left on my fingers almost as an apology while I concentrate on achieving my own climax. By the time I do come, drool spills out of his mouth and drips down my wrist. It’s a little messy, sure, but things always end up getting messy with Kokichi.

Suddenly, the door opens, but all I hear is a squeak before it shuts again.

Immediately, Kokichi breaks out into a fit of cackles, completely ignoring my horrified look.

“You’re a handful,” I sigh, shaking my head.

Still giggling, Kokichi pulls me closer. “But you like me like that, riiight?”

He’s got me there. Even if he’s a headache, even if he drives me up the wall sometimes, even if I struggle to keep up with him, I wouldn’t change any part of him for the world.

“Yeah,” I admit. “I really like you like that.”

—

Later, after we’ve cleaned up a bit, we join the others in the dining hall. Everyone seems to act normally except for Himiko, who flushes bright red every time she looks at me or Kokichi. It must have been her who walked in on us. I’ll have to apologize to her later.

“So, we’re really taking down Monokuma?” Kokichi asks with a mouthful of pancakes. He isn’t sitting on my lap this time; just close by my side.

“Yes, but there is something bothering me,” Keebo notes with a thoughtful finger in the air. “If we succeed in immobilizing one Monokuma, can he not make others?”

“Oh, yeah, the rumored Monokuma-making machine,” Kaito muses. “I forgot about that.”

“It’s in the hidden room in the library, correct?” Maki says.

“But how would we get in there?” Tsumugi asks.

“We still have our Electrohammers, right?” Kokichi suggests, gulping down his food. “Please tell me you guys charged them overnight.”

I nod. “That’s a great idea. We should check it out and take that down first.”

Kokichi grins up at me. From the way he’s looking at me, I can tell he wants a kiss, but with Himiko’s awkward look at us, I settle for tapping his knee instead.

“Kokichi hasn’t lied once all morning,” Maki notices. Then, with a small smile, “It looks like you’re a good influence on him, Shuichi.”

I raise my eyebrows. Kokichi immediately starts spewing nonsense, but I don’t hear any of it. It’s true: Kokichi hasn’t lied a single time since last night. He hasn’t lied since we were in bed, and I told him how I felt about him.

I might be an even brighter shade of red than Himiko is.

—

There are clues all around the hidden room, but none of them fit together. Kokichi finds a student handbook with an oddly familiar blood splatter, Himiko finds a secret passageway into the girl’s bathroom, and Kaito finds a shot-put ball with a pink fiber of cloth in the trash can. But the biggest clue is the elephant in the room: the giant, disgusting floating mechanic bear head.

“Prove it,” Maki demands, swinging her used Electrohammer over her shoulder. “Give birth to a new Monokuma.”

“I can’t do that,” Motherkuma replies.

“Do it! Give birth!” Himiko insists.

“Yeah, give birth!” Kokichi eggs on enthusiastically.

“Make a new Monokuma!” Tsumugi exclaims.

I pause.

And then everything comes together.

—

“So… none of this… is real?”

Himiko’s knees drop to the floor. I wish I could move, but I can’t. My feet are stuck to the floor, and my eyes can’t stop glancing back and forth between the giant screens of these apparent viewers of this sick TV show I’m on. The transparent screens flicker, and Tsumugi keeps prattling on with that crazed look in her eyes, and everything feels hazy, like my mind is full of static.

And then I hear it. Kokichi’s laugh.

“If none of this is real… then we’re all just normal people, right?” Kokichi deduces.

“Yup!” Tsumugi chirps with a bright smile.

Kokichi lets out a loud laugh—a mixture of his ecstatic cackle and a harsh sigh of relief. Just when I think maybe he’s lost it, too, he locks eyes with me.

“If I’m normal, then we can be together out there, right?” he concludes.

Oh. If he’s not an Ultimate Supreme Leader, if he’s not some conniving little bastard who always has a lie at the tip of his tongue, if he’s not someone who tries so hard to prove that he’s worth the attention he wants, then everything will be so much easier.

I can’t believe he’s able to flip it around like that. He’s amazing.

“Kokichi…” I say in awe.

He places both hands on my cheeks and then lifts himself onto his tip toes to press a kiss to my lips.

“I love you,” he confesses.

His eyes are clearer than they’ve ever been. There isn’t a hint of deception in those pools of purple that I’ve gotten so used to looking at.

“I love you, too,” I reply.

Kokichi grins. “It’s easier to say it if I know I can say it.”

He doesn’t have to lie anymore. He doesn’t have to fight anymore.

“Wh-what’s happening?” Tsumugi stutters, blinking rapidly. “Why aren’t you all in despair?”

“Why would we be in despair if we know the outside world is healthy?” Kaito says matter-of-factly.

“What?”

“Well, what’s stopping us from walking out of here right now?”

Tsumugi steps forward. “You can’t do that! If you do that, we’ll—”

She’s too late. Whether Maki is the Ultimate Assassin or not, her knife still slits across Tsumugi’s throat in a second. While I’m still recovering from shock, Kokichi hurls an Electrobomb at Monokuma. Keebo takes the cue and boosts himself into the air, shooting a laser out of his hand and through a projected screen, blasting open a hole in the wall of the building.

“Keebo!” Himiko exclaims. “What happened to you?”

Keebo explains, “I thought I should take necessary precautions when we were planning to fight Mono—”

Keebo’s eyes flicker blue, and his body twitches. Unceremoniously, Keebo drops to the floor into what looks like a pile of broken electronics. But maybe it’s a good thing that he looks like some electronic that’s bugging out: Kokichi bops him on the head, as someone would do for an old TV, and the antennae on Keebo’s head snaps in half. Slowly, Keebo’s eyes blink open to reveal only the clear teal that we’re all familiar with.

“I-I’m sorry… Did I break something?” Keebo stutters, rubbing the top of his head.

“Yeah.” Kaito grins and points at the hole in the wall. “You broke the whole damn thing.”

Kokichi pats him on the head, a little gentler this time. “Now do it again, Kee-boy.”

—

The air smells different once I step through the barrier. The sky seems wider, vaster, and bluer than it’s ever been before. I have absolutely no idea where I am in the world, but it feels better knowing that I’m out of that prison.

I look around and see four other smiling faces. But the one that I’m looking for isn’t there.

I turn back around and see Kokichi still standing inside the barrier with a look of hesitation on his face.

“Once I step out of here, I… won’t be me anymore,” Kokichi says with a wavering tone. “I won’t even know who I am anymore.”

I guess it’s true. We don’t know who we are anymore and how much of our personalities and our pasts are all fabricated memories implanted in us. Where do we go from here?

Kokichi’s bottom lip quivers. “Will you even still like me? Even if everything about me is a lie?”

This might be the first time I’ve ever seen him worried about a lie—or what could be a lie, anyway. Who knows? But there is one thing I know for certain.

“Not everything about you is a lie,” I respond. “What do you know about you that’s the truth?”

Kokichi bites his lip. “I’m Kokichi Oma. That’s all I know.”

I step toward him and take his hand.

“That’s all I need,” I say.

His hand is shaking in mine. I have to keep a firm grip on it to steady him as he steps over the barrier’s wall.

When Kokichi looks up at me, there are tears in his eyes. But still, he smiles so bright. I’ve seen him cry so many times, but it’s never been coupled with a smile so wide, so radiant, so warm.

We can do this. Whatever’s out there, we can figure it out together.

And that’s the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end. I know this kind of rough-sex-with-feelings story isn’t for everyone, and I was worried that I wouldn’t find other people who enjoy this kind of thing, but judging from some of the comments, it looks like I’m not completely alone. I’m really proud of this fic, so it means a lot to know that someone out there appreciates my work.
> 
> If you want to chat or gush about Kokichi outside of ao3 comments, please feel free to reach out to me on Twitter. My @ is in my bio. :)
> 
> Thanks again! Be happy, safe, and hopeful.


End file.
